Savage
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Punya pacar tukang komentar itu menyebalkan. Ya itulah yang dirasakan Sakura, hingga ia nyaris frustasi setiap hari../ "Kau tidak pantas pakai lipstik warna merah.."/ ugh... untung Sasuke tampan. SasuSaku


**Savage**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

Memiliki pacar yang luar biasa jenius tentu saja membuatmu bangga, tidak terkecuali Sakura. Tapi jika jeniusnya lebih ke arah kritis-suka mengkritik- itu adalah hal yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Ya kali kalau yang dikritik adalah hal-hal yang tidak menimbulkan sakit hati, tapi... yang dilakukan Sasuke ini berlebihan. Sakura rasanya ingin menangis di tempat tiap kali bibir tajam pria Uchiha itu mulai melontarkan kritikan. Contohnya...

.

.

 **Love That Red**

Bukan hanya Tenten saja yang suka memuji bahwa Sakura itu cantik. Naruto dan Sai juga kerapkali mengakui bahwa kecantikan Sakura itu luar biasa mengagumkan, dan sejauh ini apapun yang terulas di wajahnya tidak membuat teman-temannya berkomentar kejam. Jadi, apapun yang ia gunakan, gadis Haruno itu selalu merasa percaya diri. Ya... lagipula kenapa harus malu jika kau memiliki wajah serupa dengan model-model korea, dengan wajah begitu menawan, rambut lurus, dan kulit sehalus sutera. Itu menakjubkan kan?

Hari itu adalah awal musim gugur. Dengan semangat menggebu dan kegembiraan yang seolah memecahkan hatinya, ia pergi ke kafe terkenal di dekat taman kota. Niatnya sih ingin menemui Sasuke yang mendadak mengajaknya kencan disana.

Selagi berjaga-jaga jika angin tiba-tiba tidak bersahabat, ia mengenakan mantel selutut dan celana jeans hitam. Lalu dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan mulai memasuki kafe tempat janjian mereka.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sakura yakin telah memulas bedak dengan baik diwajahnya, memoles lipstik tanpa tercoreng keluar bibirnya, dan alisnya juga rapi. Tapi kenapa pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya seperti itu? Seolah ia baru saja mencorengkan noda hitam di wajahnya.

"Hai, aku terlambat?" Sembari berusaha mengabaikan pandangan aneh Sasuke ia bertanya. Sekaligus mencairkan rasa gugup yang seolah membeku dalam nadinya.

Sasuke berdehem, mengerutkan alisnya seolah tengah mengamati sesuatu.

Tatapan Sasuke itu kenapa tajam sekali, membuatnya jadi tak nyaman. "Eh, kau sudah pesan minuman?"

"Ya, baru saja."

Ugh oke. Ia mulai kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Lipstik apa itu yang kau pakai?"

Ha? Kenapa dia menanyakan itu? Tidak biasanya. "Merah." Mendapati raut tak puas dari lawan bicaranya ia melanjutkan. "Ini lipstik revlon superlustrous, love that red. Sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di toko kosmetik sebelah kedai ice cream, jadi aku membelinya."

"Kau tidak pantas pakai lipstik warna merah." Ucapnya dengan mata menyipit seolah hal yang dilakukan Sakura itu benar-benar memuakkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Sekali lagi ia berdehem. "Menor tahu ga sih, mirip tokoh ibu tiri di sinetron-sinetron alay."

Sakura langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Mirip ibu tiri di sinetron alay? Demi Tuhan Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak bisa menyebutkan contoh lain, bukan perumpaan mengerikan seperti ibu tiri. Oh, keterlaluan, Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan.

Dan sejak hari itu, Sakura tak pernah lagi menyentuh lipstik love that rednya. Ia menyimpannya di kardus dan meletakannya di gudang, oh... lipstik yang malang.

.

.

 **Louboutin**

"Ngapain pakai sepatu dengan hak setinggi itu?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Padahal ia pikir dengan memakai sepatu dengan hak tinggi akan membuatnya tampak lebih tinggi dan menarik. Lagipula, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga seorang gadis sepertinya memakai sepatu seperti itu.

"Berapa tingginya?"

Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat, sembari meneliti ekspresi wajah sang pacar yang luar biasa heran. Seolah melihat gadis dengan sepatu hak tinggi adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar langka. "Sepuluh."

Pria itu mendengus, seolah malas dengan apapun yang akan dilontarkan gadisnya. "High heels akan menambah tekanan di lututmu. Itu benar-benar tidak baik bagi kesehatan, kau tidak tahu ya?"

Sakura nyengir. Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi ia suka sekali memakai high heels. Huh... Sasuke benar-benar tukang komentar.

"Aku antar kau pulang dan ganti sepatumu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu pulang. Lagipula kita kan cuma nonton pertandingan bola, bukan main bolanya. Jadi kupikir memakai high heels tidak jadi masalah." Gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan tajam si pria dan mulai menggandeng tangannya erat. Sekali-sekali lah, tak peduli dengan nasehat pria itu.

"Ya, terserah kalau begitu."

Lalu...

Sakura mengumpat kesal dan hampir menangis ketika kaki kanannya keseleo akibat hak sepatunya yang patah. Ah, sialan, kenapa juga harus ada acara jatuh segala hingga kakinya bengkak seperti ini.

"Ini menyebalkan." Air matanya turun menyedihkan. Selain memikirkan harga sepatunya yang selangit dan sekarang hanya menjadi sebatas barang bekas, ia juga prihatin melihat keadaan kakinya yang memerah keunguan. "Dia benar-benar membuatku dalam masalah."

"Ya, tentu saja." Sasuke mendecak. "Sudah dibilangi dari tadi, jangan pakai sepatu dengan hak setinggi itu, masih saja ngeyel."

Ya Tuhan... benar-benar pacar tak berperikemanusiaan. Sudah tahu pacarnya dalam masalah masih saja memberi ceramah, berusaha menenangkan kek, atau paling tidak memberikan solusi dan mengantarnya pulang, atau lagi membelikan salep ke apotik terdekat. Eh, yang dilakukan Sasuke masih saja tak ada bedanya, suka sekali memberikan komentar.

"Ya... untunglah sepatu itu rusak. Asal kau tahu saja, kau lebih mirip tiang listrik berjalan jika memakainya."

Ugh...rasanya, Sakura ingin menjitak kepala bocah itu. Atau mendorongnya ke laut, biar dimangsa ikan paus sekalian. Bisa-bisanya dia memberikan pendapat seperti itu. Demi Tuhan Sasuke, pacarmu ini sudah luar biasa sempurna, masih saja kau kritik dengan gagasan-gagasanmu yang di atas rata-rata.

Tapi... ya, tidak buruk juga harinya. Berkat sepatu sialan itu Sasuke bersedia meminjamkan punggung untuk menggendong gadis itu pulang. Lagipula, salah sendiri yang tak berusaha menghentikan taksi yang lewat, kalau begitu kan tidak perlu susah-susah jalan kaki dengan membawa beban seberat dirinya.

.

.

 **Green**

5 Juni, kau tahu itu hari apa? Hari lingkungan hidup sedunia. Dan untuk merayakannya, Sakura beserta teman-temannya mengecat rambut mereka menjadi hijau, oh naif sekali. Entah atas dasar apa mereka melakukannya, tapi hal itu seolah menjadi tren di kalangan teman-temannya.

Meskipun warna rambut hijau terlihat konyol, tapi toh mereka bilang itu keren. Jadi Sakura pede saja memamerkan rambutnya di depan sang pacar. Lagipula pandangan Sasuke biasa saja terhadap teman-temannya yang mengikuti tren rambut hijau. Gadis Haruno itu yakin kali ini tidak ada komentar menyakitkan lagi. Ya... barangkali.

Tapi, seperti ada firasat buruk sejak Sasuke menjemputnya tadi. Penglihatan pemuda itu tak pernah lepas dari rambutnya. Dan Sakura tahu, setelah ini ia mungkin akan mendapat komentar lagi. Ya... komentar yang tak akan pernah bagus untuk didengar.

"Dasar... kau itu." Ucapnya lirih ketika mereka melewati jajaran toko pakaian, dan mendengus pelan sebagai ungkapan tak suka. "Tren murahan seperti itu kau tiru."

"Tapi bagus kan? Ini keren."

"Apanya yang keren?" Iris sehitam jelaganya menatap lekat ke arah mata si gadis, seolah menantangnya. "Kau lebih mirip tanaman ivy berjalan. Bahkan, tanaman ivy di belakang rumahku masih lebih bagus."

Sakura diam. Tak mau menanggapi, kesal sekaligus ingin menimpuk sang pacar dengan sepatu conversnya. Ya Tuhan, sekali saja tidak memberikan komentar buruk apa tidak bisa?

Selalu saja begitu.

Dan... Sakura buru-buru mengembalikan warna rambut alaminya lagi ketika pulang. Karena, sepertinya Sasuke benci warna hijau.

.

.

 **Thick**

Mendadak terjadi pemadaman listrik di daerah tempat tinggal Sakura. Ugh, menyebalkan. Apa mereka tidak tahu jika si gadis cantik tengah sibuk dengan dandanan alisnya. Mana ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya, dan ia ditinggal di rumah sendiri malam-malam begini.

Ia malas mencari lampu yang sengaja disimpan sang ayah, terlebih lagi karena ia takut dalam keadaan gelap seperti itu. Maka dengan senter dari ponselnya ia berusaha menyelesaikan dandanan alisnya. Berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat yang ia bisa, dan segera pergi dari rumah setelah menelfon sang pacar.

Sasuke datang 10 menit kemudian, sambil bertanya berkali-kali mengenai acara kencan mereka malam ini, apa tidak dibatalkan saja? Begitu katanya. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung, ia sudah dandan cantik-cantik begini apa iya gagal kencan? Kan ga lucu.

"Lagipula kau sudah terlanjur kemari, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke taman kota? Atau toko buku langgananmu? Atau lagi ke rumah makan China kesukaan Naruto itu. Barangkali di sana tidak terjadi pemadaman listrik." Celoteh Sakura.

Dan Sasuke toh menurut saja, entah apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ia tidak banyak protes seperti biasanya.

Ketika mereka hendak menuju motor si Uchiha muda yang terparkir di halaman rumah keluarga Haruno, keduanya dikejutkan dengan lampu-lampu yang mendadak menyala. Terang sekali hingga membuat mata yang semula terbiasa dengan gelap menjadi sedikit silau.

"Demi Tuhan." Gadis itu memekik, antara bahagia dan terkejut di waktu bersamaan. Sementara tatapan aneh Sasuke mendadak membuatnya khawatir. "Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu masih diam, tetap dalam kegiatannya mengamati sesuatu yang salah pada sang pacar.

"Apa kau tidak senang? Listriknya sudah menyala."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku pulang saja."

"Loh, kenapa?" Bagaimana sih bocah Uchiha itu? Ia sudah capek-capek dandan dan dia mau pulang begitu saja? Otaknya itu diletakkan dimana sih? Lagipula dia juga sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, kok mau kembali lagi.

"Ngaca dulu dong." Sekali lagi ia mendengus, lalu menunjuk alis si gadis. "Astaga, kau benar-benar mirip Rock Lee."

Sakura tak bisa menghentikan reaksi terkejutnya. Bibirnya mengayun terbuka, dan dari sekian komentar Sasuke, sepertinya ini adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Ia dibilang mirip Rock Lee? Ya Tuhan... keterlaluan sekali dia. Rasanya ingin menonjok wajah pemuda itu, bahkan ingin mematahkan hidung bangir yang luar biasa menakjubkan itu.

"Kau tega sekali sih." Haruno menghela napas panjang. Berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke, ya... ia berusaha mengingatkan diri bahwa lain kali ia tak harus melukis alisnya ketika listrik padam. Daripada dikatai mirip Rock Lee, sepertinya lebih baik dikatai tak punya alis. Eh?

Dan malam itu, mereka benar-benar gagal kencan. Sasuke pulang tanpa banyak kata lagi, sementara Sakura memasuki rumahnya dengan air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke sialan.

Tapi...

Hei, alisnya memang benar-benar buruk.

.

.

 **Infected**

Kantin kampus agak lenggang siang itu. Entah kenapa tak banyak mahasiswa yang menghabiskan acara istirahatnya di sana, atau mungkin akhir bulan seperti ini mereka benar-benar kehabisan jatah uang saku. Atau, kegiatan mereka sedang banyak-banyaknya, Entah.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang duduk bersama Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari tengah sibuk dengan obrolan mereka. Ada saja yang dibahas, mulai dari diskon baju, murid kelas teknik bernama Sai Shimura yang lumayan tampan, atau tentang ibu kos mereka yang luar biasa galaknya. Tawa-tawa mereka mengalun tanpa beban, lupa akan setumpuk tugas dari si dosen yang belum berhasil diselesaikan. Ah, siapa yang peduli.

Namun, belum juga 15 menit ia bisa mengistirahatkan otaknya yang penat. Sakura kembali di hadapkan dengan kenyataan. Si Uchiha sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membawa serta ekspresi datarnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hai Sasuke, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Itu suara Ino, dan entah bagaimana ia berusaha menawari begitu. Padahal ia kan tahu sendiri jika Sasuke paling anti bergaul dengan para gadis kurang kerjaan seperti mereka.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku mau mengajak Sakura pergi." Tak ada senyuman menyenangkan. Ya... jangan heran, menyuruh Sasuke tersenyum sama susahnya dengan mengajari seekor kucing perihal berhitung satu sampai sepuluh.

"Ciee... Sakura, so sweet ya." Kali ini Tenten yang berujar, diiringi sorakan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan ketimbang membiarkan para gadis banyak omong itu semakin memperbanyak candaan mereka, Sasuke segera menarik tangan sang pacar dan membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Sakura mendecak kesal, pergelangan tangannya sakit karena di tarik terlalu keras. Tapi, Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming.

" Jangan suka bergaul dengan Ino dan teman-temannya, nanti kau terinfeksi hobi gosipnya." Katanya tanpa mau repot-repot melepas genggaman tangannya.

Dan... oh, apa tadi? Sasuke mengatai Ino hobi gosip dan ia tak boleh bergaul dengan mereka? Demi Luhan yang kece badai, Sasuke ini kesurupan apa sih? Masa bergaul dengan teman dekat juga dilarang. Namun, alih-alih membantah ia toh hanya diam saja. Biarkan, biarkan saja Sasuke bilang begitu, selamanya ia tak akan pernah bisa menjauhi Yamanaka Ino. Ia dan Ino sudah berteman puluhan tahun, keterlaluan sekali jika tidak boleh berteman dengannya.

"Oh ya, bulan depan Itachi menikah, kau harus datang ya. Pakai kimono yang paling bagus."

Datang? Datang ke acara pernikahan kakak Sasuke? Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa ia jadi mendadak gugup begini?

"Sekaligus aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku."

Ugh, oke. Ia hampir kehabisan napas di tempat.

.

.

 **Amazing**

Sakura sengaja datang lebih awal ke kediaman Uchiha karena suruhan Sasuke. Padahal para tamu juga belum banyak yang berdatangan, dan ia yang pengangguran hanya bisa duduk di ruang tengah sembari menghitung detik jam yang terus berputar.

"Ayah dan ibu sedang berada di kamar Itachi, tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan memanggil mereka." Ujar Sasuke sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya, dan menghilang di balik pintu ruangan lain.

Sakura mah pasrah saja, lagipula sepertinya bertemu lebih cepat dengan orang tua Sasuke rasanya lebih baik. Ketika pikirannya tengah sibuk dengan segala hal mengenai pendapat tuan dan nyonya Uchiha nanti, tiba-tiba dengan terburu-buru seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Ayo cepat, kenapa kau masih disini? Acara sebentar lagi dimulai dan kau belum merias wajahmu?"

Sakura terperanjat, hampir berontak, namun kalah kuat dari orang yang menariknya. Diantara kebingungannya yang semakin menjadi, bibirnya nyaris tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat cantik dan sangat muda. Sepertinya Itachi tak salah memilihmu." Wanita perias berambut coklat itu membawanya ke sebuah kamar, memaksanya duduk di depan meja rias dengan kaca luar biasa lebar di hadapannya.

"Ta-tapi aku bukan-"

"Diamlah, aku sedang berusaha mengoleskan lipstik di bibirmu."

Seperti terhipnotis dengan kata-kata wanita itu, Sakura langsung diam. Hampir tak bergerak, dan menahan napas. Seolah jika ia membiarkan napasnya lepas, maka orang itu akan menjitaknya telak. Lagipula dimana Sasuke? Dan apa wanita itu tidak tahu jika ia bukanlah pengantin wanitanya, apa dia tidak bisa mengenali wajah pengantin si wanita.

"Oh, nyonya berhentilah, apa yang anda lakukan?" Itu suara Sasuke yang mendadak muncul dari balik pintu, ya Tuhan... kemana saja bocah itu?

Si perias menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap bingung pada si bungsu Uchiha. "Merias pengantin wanitanya."

"Bukan dia, anda salah orang."

"Ha? Benarkah?" Padahal sudah hampir selesai lo make up nya. Dengan ekspresi sedikit geram, ia menatap Sakura. "Demi Tuhan nak, kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?"

"Ak-aku berusaha memberi tahu anda, tapi anda tidak mau mendengarkanku." Sakura merengut, antara takut dan jengkel.

"Seseorang diluar bilang padaku bahwa si pengantin wanita memakai kimono warna hijau toska. Dan hanya kau yang kulihat memakai kimono hijau toska." Dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengoceh, ia menyuruh Sakura keluar dari sana.

Sumpah, ini menyebalkan sekali. Apalagi Sasuke seolah mengejeknya dengan tawa yang tidak berhenti dari tadi.

.

Orang tua Sasuke menyambutnya dengan begitu baik, sangat baik hingga ia merasa berada di rumah sendiri. Kalau keluarganya sebaik ini, Sakura mah mau saja dinikahi Sasuke, bahkan jika pemuda itu kelewat cuek.

Dan ketika ia duduk di dekat nyonya Uchiha, sementara si pengantin tengah melangkah di altar. Wanita itu berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang. Ibu harap kau benar-benar jadi istrinya Sasuke suatu saat nanti."

Dari semua ungkapan membahagiakan yang pernah ia dengar, ucapan nyonya Uchiha adalah yang paling luar biasa, paling menakjubkan, dan paling, paling menyenangkan di dunia ini. Rasanya paru-parunya penuh, dan kepalanya seoalah nyaris meledak.

Demi neptunus, ia tak ingin memori ini cepat memudar.

Ya... dan semua kesabaran yang selama ini ia siapkan untuk menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Sasuke ternyata berbuah manis juga.

.

"Ibu bilang aku harus segera melamarmu." Kata Sasuke ketika ia melangkah bersama Sakura di jalan setapak taman. Mengabaikan guguran daun maple yang tak berhenti berterbangan tertiup angin.

Belum sempat Sakura mengekspresikan raut bahagianya, Sasuke sudah melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan aku menemui orang tuamu? Aku akan melamarmu."

Oh, apa? melamar? secepat itu? Demi Tuhan sasuke, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Ia belum menyiapkan apapun, bahkan mentalnya masih terasa jatuh sedemikian dalam. Meski batinnya berkecamuk hebat tapi toh bibirnya diam seribu bahasa. Terlalu terkejut dan tak mampu mengungkapkan apapun. Bahkan paru-parunya seolah kehabisan oksigen, dan lupa caranya bernapas.

 **END**

 **Ugh... ga jelas banget. Ya entah, fic ini ku tulis marathon di sela2 kesibukan. Maaf jika alurnya kecepeten, feelnya ga bisa ditangkep, dan diksinya amburadul. padahal suasana hati sedang sedih2nya, tapi kok pengen nulis genre yang konyol2. oke, tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Meski banyak menyatumkan merk2 brand terkenal, fic ini ga bernaksud ngiklan kok. :D**


End file.
